Shinigami returns
by Mystical-reverie-03
Summary: Even in his death- duo must keep a promise he made to his friend.    Angst/drama
1. Chapter 1

"Duo!" Hilde cried as she ran to him, Her heart pounding, her vision blurry with tears as she fell to her knees in the bloody puddle beside him, gently lifting him up into her lap. "Duo you can't die! Shinigami can't die!"

Duo weakly held Hilde's hand in his as he struggled to breathe. The once cheerful american now layed dying in Hilde's arms. "I-I'm sorry b-babe..." He said soflty as blood ran out the side of his mouth his body shaking slightly with the pain that threatened to lure him into unconsciousness.

"Duo Don't be sorry!" Hilde sobbed into his bloody hand. "It wasn't your fault!"

"Duo!" Heero called as he and the rest of the boys ran up, and He kneeled down beside his friend. "Duo! what happened?"

"Th-they shot m-me buddy..." Duo replied softly, looking at Heero tiredly. "I c-couldn't st-stop them..."

"Shhh... don't talk Duo...we'll get Relena back. I promise." Heero answered as he gently took Duo from Hilde's arms and laid him on the ground, looking him over as he took off his shirt and tore pieces from it to tie around Duo's chest to try to stop the bleeding. "Just lie still Duo...we'll get you help..."

Duo smiled a bit. "It's too..late for me buddy..."

"weak onna..." Wufei muttered under his breath. "She's always getting captured by someone..."

"SHUT UP WUFEI!" Heero yelled as he tried desperately to help his friend.

Everyone looked at Heero a second in surprise. Duo slowly moved his hand gently onto Heero's cheek, his hand shaking with pain as he brought it to his friend. Duo's hand was closed and there was something inside. "He-heero...you gotta...you gotta save..jousan...for me...please..." Duo said straining to keep his hand up near Heero, his eye closing slightly as another jolt of pain struck.

Heero gently took Duo's hand and opened it, inside was Relena's Jade angel necklace, its chain broken and the stone scarred with battle marks. Duo had really tried to save her. "Duo..." Heero said as he looked at Relena's necklace in shock. " I promise..." Then he genlty laid Duo's hand by his side as Duo closed his eyes.

"Duo! DUO!" There was no answer. Heero's eyes widened at the inevitable truth. Duo was dead.

Hilde cried and layed atop Duo's stomach, sobbing into the fabric of Duo's preist shirt. "Duo...Don't leave me...Duo!"

"The braided baka..." Heero said as he slowly stood up, tears forming in his eyes. "ALWAYS getting into trouble..." The others weren't sure if Heero was laughing or crying but Heero was acting strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: hey! Omg this is a NEW chapter! The first chapter was written soooo long ago I forgot what I was even planning- but lets see if we can do something to breathe some new life into this old plot bunny- its been on life support for a while.  
>haha! I should watch Gundam wing to get the characters more correctly...ahh well Im too lazy.<p>

ONWARD!

It was the best of times and it was the worst of times, however Heero would have to believe there were no good times left for him.

Since Duo died he had been more secretive- it took the braided idiot to crack Heero's shell, to inch his way through the small openings in his wall- but now that wall was back up- and Heero talked to no one.

And even if they managed to get any words out of him, they were short one word answers. And everyone was starting to get worried. Sure Heero was never talkative when they had first met, but now was something entirely different. Heero HAD started talking, he had started laughing, he started acting almost normal.

And for being a gundam pilot thats something pretty special.

But with Duo gone Heero could feel his mind starting to peel. Things were dissapearing on him. Some without his knowledge, and he didnt know how to handle it.

But he had made a promise... one he intended to keep at all costs.

Heero clasped The jade angel necklace around his neck, he was never seen without it anymore. Not because it was relenas- but because Duo had held it- and it seemed that held a special meaning to Heero. He wasnt religious at all- but the necklace was very important to him- it held things inside it.

What they were only Heero knew.

Wufei was waiting for him when he walked out of his room, a sort of cold glare towards Heero, his arms crossed over his chest.

Heero stopped and looked at him with nearly the same look. "What..?"

"Say something Heero."

"Something- happy?"

Wufei just got more upset- what did he have to do to get a sentence out of him? anything other than a few words, Heero made an annoyed growl and pushed past wufei. "Move."

Wufei was sort of idignant- He's only trying to help, and Heero's not letting him. Heero's not letting ANYONE help him. Its a dangerous situation for everyone. Because the japanese boy can be very reckless. After a moment Wufei moved to go after him. "No Heero- talk to me! This is getting to a level of stupid I cant clearly understand. You're going to put everyone in danger."

Heero stopped if only to glare at Wufei some more- He said nothing else- before turning away and going out the door to where the gundams were being kept. Wing Zero needed some fixing, and Fixing it was just the thing to distract Heero from his thoughts.

Or so he thought..

But Heero was very wrong.


End file.
